mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Return of Harmony Part 2
The Return of Harmony Part 2 is the second episode of the second season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. In this episode, Twilight Sparkle and her friends band together to defeat Discord.__TOC__ Summary Beginning where the previous episode left off, Twilight, and a corrupt Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity are arguing with each other in the remnants of the castle labyrinth Discord razed to the ground. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are arguing about laughing, whereas Applejack and Rarity are arguing about Rarity's "diamond". Discord is seen sitting on a couch and eating popcorn, enjoying the spectacle. Twilight demands to know how they could get the Elements of Harmony when Discord took down the maze before they could reach the end. Hearing this, he laughs and shows Twilight a flashback to when he gave Princess Celestia and the others his riddle, reminding her that he never said the Elements of Harmony were in the labyrinth. Discord leaves to begin his reign of chaos, mockingly telling Twilight that maybe the "magic of friendship" can help. Twilight wonders what Discord meant by "back to where they began", and concludes that it means returning to Ponyville. During an arduous journey back, her corrupted friends continue to cause trouble. Twilight meets Discord once again, who talks to her about the now-disoriented Ponyville becoming the "chaos capital of the world", before disappearing once again. They arrive at the library where Twilight and Spike resides, but not before the corrupt ponies become even more corrupt, signified by more color drain of their coats and manes. Once inside, Twilight asks Spike to retrieve the book about the Elements of Harmony, but is disturbed by the other ponies' desire to play Keep Away, passing the book around and preventing her from reading it. Once Twilight finally gets her hooves on the book, she finds that all of the Elements are inside it. Frustrated that her friends no longer care about this discovery or the current crisis, Twilight forcefully puts the elements on Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity, and also Spike, who has taken up the role of Rainbow Dash. Discord appears outside of the library, taunting them into stopping him by making a bulls-eye appear on his chest for them to "fire" at. Twilight attempts to combine the Elements to defeat Discord, but under severe impatience and the lack of harmony in herself and her friends, it does not work. After losing all hope and confidence in them as they split up, Twilight's color drains to gray. Discord celebrates his victory as Ponyville is driven ever deeper into total chaos. Twilight, hopeless, tells Spike that they are leaving Ponyville. However, Spike is seen regurgitating a seemingly endless pile of scrolls sent to him by Princess Celestia, which turn out to be all of the reports about friendship Twilight sent to her during her past adventures. After reading these scrolls, Twilight once again realizes the importance of friendship, regains her resolve and color, and sets out to recover the rest of her friends. Meeting Applejack at her farm, Twilight uses a memory spell to show her images of past adventures with her friends into Applejack's mind. This reverts Applejack to her previous self, confessing that because she ended up telling lies as she could not face a future of their friendship ending. She then does the same to Fluttershy, who has been restrained with ropes in order for Twilight to be able to restore her. She has believed that her cruelty was nothing more than a dream. Twilight restores Rarity, who tosses away the giant rock she had been keeping and asks never to speak of this event again. Lastly is Pinkie Pie, who laughs at her previous predicament. The ponies, now back to their previous selves, find Rainbow Dash, who is still corrupted and sitting upon a small cloud, believing it to be Cloudsdale. Twilight and the other ponies sneak up to a sleeping Rainbow Dash in her hot air balloon, and Fluttershy tries to hold down Dash so Twilight can restore her personality. However, Fluttershy, now back to her kind personality, refused to take an aggressive approach and wakes Dash up, prompting her to grab onto "Cloudsdale" and fly away. Twilight, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie begin chasing Rainbow Dash in the balloon, with Fluttershy propelling it. Applejack manages to catch Rainbow Dash with a rope, but the rope catches on Pinkie Pie and Rarity's hooves, dragging them out of the balloon, still attached to the elusive pegasus. Fluttershy is unable to keep up, until reminded about Discord's rule over Ponyville, after which she outpaces Rainbow Dash and the others are able to secure her down for Twilight to revert her back to her previous self. The ponies, now back to their old selves, encounter Discord again, who is sitting on a throne drinking a glass of chocolate milk–he drinks the glass and throws away the chocolate milk, which explodes. Discord, still confident of their inability to defeat him, makes himself an open target. However, because the six ponies can now wield their respective Elements once again, they combine their powers and fire a giant rainbow, just like they did when defeated Nightmare Moon. Discord looks in horror before he is turned to stone once more, Ponyville is reverted back to normal, and all chaos and disharmony caused by Discord is removed. At the end of the episode, Princess Celestia holds a ceremony in Canterlot, honoring the ponies for defeating Discord, where a new stained glass window is unveiled depicting their victory. Twilight learned that friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt that it was worth fighting for. Closing sequence According to director Jayson Thiessen, one of the storyboard artists decided to board the award ceremony sequence at the end of the episode as a shot-for-shot equivalent of ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'', though parts of the sequence were ultimately cut to shorten the episode. Quotes :Pinkie Pie: You'd better THINK before you laugh at the PINK...ie Pie. :Discord: Keep trying Twilight Sparkle, Maybe the magic of friendship ''can help you. :'Fluttershy': Good boy, Angel. Mama's so proud! :'Fluttershy': Hey, Twilight, what's soaking wet and clueless? :'Twilight Sparkle': Fluttershy, I've had just about enough–splash :'Fluttershy': Your face! :'Spike': groan :'Twilight Sparkle': You're right, Spike. I've got to ''fight for my friendships. For them. For me. For Equestria! :Rarity: Let us never speak of this again. :Twilight Sparkle: Congratulations Spike, you're the new Rainbow Dash. :Twilight Sparkle: 'Move! Tom is coming too! (crash) :'Rarity: 'How can she think that little patch of cloud is Cloudsdale? :'Applejack: The same way he got you to think that cheap rock was a bona fide diamond. :Rarity: 'I thought we were never going to speak of that. :'Rarity: Oh, Fluttershy? Would you be a dear and fly faster please?! :Fluttershy: whimper I can't! :Twilight Sparkle: If you can't catch Rainbow Dash, Discord wins! :Fluttershy: That. Big. Dumb. MEANIE! :Discord: Oh, Chaos is such a wonderful ''thing! :'Twilight Sparkle': Not as wonderful as friendship! :'Spike:' But Twilight, aren't we missing somepony? :'Twilight Sparkle:' Nope. We've got the liar, the grump, the hoarder and the brute. : Gallery :The Return of Harmony Part 2 image gallery'' Trivia *Derpy Hooves appears at the ceremony after the defeat of Discord with "un-derped" eyes. See also * * References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2